fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitama
Mitama (ミタマ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is voiced by Azusa Satou in the Japanese version and Danielle Judovits in the English version. Profile Mitama is the daughter of Azama and was raised in her own Deeprealm world. Whenever her mother would visit her, she often sang lullabies to Mitama. However, at her young age, she often forgot the melodies and only remembered the words. Mitama's caretakers had a plethora of poetry books, mainly about tanka and haiku. She developed a fascination with crafting haiku in particular. It was noted that her very first haiku was about her mother, though its theme revolved around her longing to see her again. In her Paralogue, her Deeprealm is attacked by invisible forces. However, Mitama was too fast asleep to even notice that her home was under siege. Luckily, her father had come for a visit and eventually reached her home. After attempting to wake Mitama three times, Mitama finally exits the house and is forced by her father to fight. After the battle, Mitama sees the Avatar injured and promptly goes off to heal them before deciding to head back into her home to sleep. Impressed by his daughter's initiation, Azama forces Mitama to join the army, much to her dismay. Personality Mitama is generally very lazy, refusing to work or train. She would rather spend her time sleeping or writing poetry. In particular, she enjoys crafting Haiku poems, using them in her normal conversational speeches. She inherited many traits from her father, including her special star shaped irises and his particularly sharp tongue. She spends most of her time dreaming out of everyone in the army. Her birthday is June 26. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) As an Enemy Xenologue 18 - Memories of Foam 4: The Lost Approaching |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Max Stat Modifiers Growth Rates Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Dwyer * Kiragi * Shiro * Hisame * Asugi * Siegbert (Revelation only) * Percy (Revelation only) Other Supports * Azama * Mitama's mother * The Avatar (Female) (Can also be her mother) * Rhajat * Caeldori * Kana (Female) (Can also be her daughter) * Soleil (Revelation) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Mitama will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an A+ Support with her. Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Mitama will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S Support with him. Quotes Refer to Mitama/Quotes Etymology Mitama (御魂) means honorable soul. It is used to describe the soul of a deceased person. Trivia * Mitama is the only character in Fire Emblem Fates who has a conversation portrait that changes poses. In her case, she snaps the brush she holds in her hand. *Mitama was voted as the 29th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Mitama shares her English voice actress, Danielle Judovits, with Female Kana and one of the female Avatar's voice sets. Gallery Cipher Mitama2.png|Mitama as a Shrine Maiden in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Mitama.png|Mitama as a Priestess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Mitama confession.jpg|Mitama's confession scene. Mitama portrait.png|Mitama's portrait FEF Mitama Twitter Icon.png|Mitama's official twitter icon. FEF Mitama My Room Model.png|Mitama's model for My Room. Mitama.png|Possible hair colors for Mitama Mitama Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Mitama's portrait. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters